Dear Diary
by Genevia
Summary: 'Dear Diary, Today is my seventh birthday and Papa and Daddy gave me this little diary.' Little Eliza Hummel-Anderson was seven when her Papa died, leaving her and her Daddy all alone.


_d i s c l a i m e r : i d o n o t o w n g l e e ._

**Title**: Dear Diary

**Pairing/s**: Kurt X Blaine

**Genre**: Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary**: 'Dear Diary, Today is my seventh birthday and Papa and Daddy gave me this little diary.' Little Eliza Hummel-Anderson was seven when her Papa died, leaving her and her Daddy all alone.

. . . . . .

Dear Diary,

I'm staying at Auntie Rach and Unca Finn's house because Daddy is staying at the hospital with Papa. I wanted to stay too but Papa and Daddy said I had to go to school tomorrow. That made me very sad. But then Daddy said he could pick me up tomorrow after school so I could visit Papa again. I'm not so sad now. Auntie Rach told me that Papa was sick and that's why Papa is in the hospital. I asked Auntie Rach if the doctors could make Papa better but she told me that she hoped they could. I don't understand what she meant either.

…

Dear Diary,

Auntie Tana came over today to play with me. Auntie Brit came too! We played dress up, sang and danced a lot. Then they went with me to visit Papa. I saw Daddy talking with a man in a white dress, he told me that the man was a doctor and they were going to make Papa better. That makes me happy. Then when Papa gets better he can come home and then I won't miss him so much anymore.

…

Dear Diary,

I asked Daddy when Papa will come home because I really miss him. He said that he didn't know. I'm sad. Papa hasn't been home for a long long time and I really really miss him. I miss his goodnight kisses and warm milk and stories and and… I'm just sad. It's only Daddy and me at home. Sometimes it's really quiet in our house. When Papa wasn't in the hospital yet, there is always music and singing. Papa and Daddy have beautiful voices. I love it when they sing, especially when Daddy sings Teenage Dream. His voice is so pretty and Papa always smiles and his cheeks turn red.

…

Dear Diary,

I made Papa a get-well-soon card. I hope it helps. I just want my Papa home. He doesn't look good, he's really pale and stuff. Daddy doesn't look good too. He doesn't smile that special smile that me and Papa love so much. And his hair is really poofy, like a lion's hair. It's really fluffy. It's usually down, like he's wearing a helmet. At least that's what Papa always said.

…

Dear Diary,

Papa told me and Daddy that we needed to be strong and have courage. I don't know what Papa meant but Daddy looked really scared like he saw the boogeyman. Daddy is hardly ever scared because Papa says that he's like the lion from the Wizard of Oz who finally got his courage. I asked Papa why he said that, but he just smiled at me and Daddy and told us that he loved us. I told him I love him too, and Daddy too. I love them both very much. I wish Papa would come home already.

…

Dear Diary,

I hate the hospital. I hate it very much and I hate the doctors too. They were supposed to make Papa better but they didn't. Now Papa is gone and Daddy says that the doctors did everything they could but it was Papa's time to be with God. I don't know why God took Papa, but I asked Daddy and he says that it's because Papa was an angel.

…

Dear Diary,

I miss Papa. I really do.

…

Dear Diary,

Papa is beautiful. He looks like an angel in his big box and he look like he's just sleeping. A lot of people are crying. Grandma Carole, Grandpa Burt, Auntie Rach, Unca Finn and a lot of Papa and Daddy's friends. I'm crying too. I just want my Papa. I wish he could come back.

…

**Ten years later…**

"Hey." I murmur, sneaking a peek at Megan. She is wringing her hands and she looks anxious. I attempt to bite back a laugh.

I try again. "Hey." This time around, I capture her attention. She looks at me with nervous eyes. I sigh. "Come on, I'm sure he'll love you. Daddy did, and from what I can remember, Papa wasn't too far from him."

A small smile breaks on her lips. "I know, Liz, it's just—"

"—you're nervous. I get it." I interject, slipping my hand into hers. I rub small circles on the back of her hand.

Megan nods her agreement after a while as she takes a deep breath. "Shall we?" she asks, gesturing to the car door. I let go of her hand and grin enthusiastically. She smiles at my reaction as I get out of my car and race her to opening her door. She sighs then looks at me affectionately. I merely beam at her, taking her hand once more.

"I like doing that, it's so romantic." I state, almost skipping my way past some gravestones.

"Yes, when it's from your point of view. If you see it in mine, you'd think it's cheesy." she comments.

We keep on walking until we reach a gravestone, which was seemingly like among the rest, but it wasn't in my eyes. Even from far away, I would recognize the silver engraving on it.

_Kurt Hummel-Anderson_

_Son. Friend. Father._

For a while, we do not move or even speak. We stand in silence as we gaze at the small picture on the gravestone. It is a picture of a man with perfectly-styled dun hair, pale complexion, rosy cheeks, blue-green eyes, and soft-looking lips opened in a laugh. My throat starts to clench. It is nothing new. It always does that whenever I visit the grave of my father.

I clear my throat, holding Megan's hand tighter. She does the same, sensing that I needed it. I look at her and smile, even though I am a little teary-eyed.

"Hi Papa, this is Megan, my girlfriend."

. . . . . .

**a / n**

So umm, hurray? This plot bunny finally managed to get finished. Le sigh. I do know that I suck though. Guess I'm a bit rusty with writing since I haven't been doing it for months. Uggh. Anyways, review and tell me how I horribly failed? (Or not?)

**Yours truly, **_Gen_


End file.
